Security cameras and systems are used in many situations to help protect property and other assets. However, conventional security systems typically require a security guard or even multiple security guards to spend many man hours watching live or recorded footage from these cameras. After a few hours, the observers may get distracted, fatigued or may simply miss activity that could be seen as potentially dangerous. In addition, a field of view of the cameras is typically locked or set based on the position of the camera. Thus, a security guard may not be able to focus in on an area or person of interest. For scenes where there is a lot of activity, it may not be possible for observers to detect a change in the scene that may be a threat. Even if the threat is detected, it may not be possible to track the threat. Additionally, detection systems are plagued with false alarms which can quickly become very annoying to operators.
It is with respect to these and other general considerations that embodiments have been made. Although relatively specific problems have been discussed, it should be understood that the embodiments should not be limited to solving the specific problems identified in the background.